An Old Christmas Story
by TurCha
Summary: A Christmas Story full of hope, dreams and finding and falling in love, in the winter season. "Maybe someday you will realize how hard it was to live without you around." T/P
1. Chapter 1

~Winter Break Filled with Cookies & Dreams~

AN: I wrote this story years ago while I was actually sitting in Class..not paying attention to my own teacher, hence the being of the story :P (you'll understand once you read) Hope ya enjoy and please comment and review, Mind again that this is an older story and my grammar sucks :P

It was snowing out and Pan was sitting in her last class of the day looking out the window while the teacher was giving notes However Pan didn't care much for the notes and just sat there watching the snow. It was December and winter vacation was starting today. Pan was deep in thought about the boy who let for college two years ago with the promise that he would return soon. Though no one actually knew when soon was. The final bell had rung and Pan came out of her thoughts to hear the teacher say; "Happy Holidays kids, enjoy your break, and I hope to see you all Next Year." She said with a light laugh. Pan gathered her books and headed for her locker when she ran into Bulla.

"Hey! Watch wher- oh, Pan. What's the rush?"

"Hey Bulla. Sorry about that. I just want to get out of school and get winter brake started already"

"It's ok, I can tell, from the way you're spaced out. Its as if you're not even paying attention."

"Yea you could say that" Pan opened her locker and put her chem. books away and took out the gifts that she received that day from other friends.

"Come on lets get out of here." Pan said as she closed her locker.

The girls started walking down the stairs still talking.

"So, Pan you and you're family are coming over tomorrow night for the party right?"

"I guess so."

"Good. I know this year is going to be great."

"How come you say that? What makes you so sure that its gonna be so great?"

"I just know these things"

Bulla stopped and threw her scarf around her neck as Pan put her white hat on. And both girls walked out in to the still falling snow.

"Its cold out."

"Yeah it is" Pan replied as she hugged her coat for more warmth.

Both girls walked to the car that was parked a block way from the school. Pan took the keys and opened the back door and put her bags in then started the car and turned the seat warmers on. Bulla on the other hand was outside whipping the rear window and the front one so she could see the road while driving. Bulla quickly got in and turned on the heat as Pan leaned over and turned on the radio, and they started driving home and singing to the Christmas music that came over the speakers.

The music started and you heard sleigh bells....

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

Now the jingle hop has begun.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock..."

"Mom, I'm home." Pan called out as she shut the door behind her as she entered the house. Taking her coat and hat she put her bags down by the coat rack as she heard Videl calling.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Pan walked past the family room, that had the tree in the corner right in front of the windows. Pan just smiled as she saw the beautiful tree decorated with old family ordaments and lights. Along with the stockings with individual names on each above the fireplace.

Making her way to the kitchen with the smell of cookies baking to guide her. "Mmm, smells good, but I thought we were going to make the cookies together."

"You're going to, but with your mother."

"Grandma! When did you come?" Pan gave he grandmother a welcoming embrace.

"When you were in school. So your mom and I thought that we should make some cookies before you got home. But don't worry, you still get to make your traditional mother daughter cookies."

"Thanks, Grandma." Pan said with a smile.

Videl who was sitting at the table watching this final spoke up. "Well we have a lot of cookies to make so lets get stated."

"Well I'm going to let you two make the cookies here and I have to go home and see if your uncle Goten ate all the cookies I made before I came here. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok thanks mom. Let me walk you to the door."

"Alright, let me just get my things. Well I'll see you later my dear Pan."

"Bye Grandma." Pan said once again giving her a hug.

As Videl walked her Mother-in law to the door, Pan got her apron on and waited for her mom.

"So ready to make the cookies?" Videl asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Yea, hey mom lets make are famous sugar cookies."

"Ok. Let's start with the ingredients."

"Sure, 1 1/2 cup of sugar, 2/3 cup butter, 2 eggs..."

"Well that's all we can do for now."

"That was fun mom, but I'm going to go do something for a while."

"Alright, I'll call you down in a few hours when we can bake the cookies"

"Ok., I'll be in my room if you need me."

Pan took off her apron and made her way to the steps; as Videl took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. Pan walked up the stairs and came to the white door and opened it slowly. She walked over to her stereo and turned it on, and some Christmas songs started to play. Pan then hopped on her bed as she let the soft tunes of Christmas drift her into a dream world....

Pan was sitting in front of the window by the fireplace. In the cabin the teens had rented that winter. She was watching the snowfall outside her window as she enjoyed her mug of hot chocolate along with the crackle of the fireplace to keep her company, when someone walked in.

"Hey what you doing here alone?" said a familiar voice.

"Thinking" was the simple answer she gave without taking her eyes off the snowfall.

"Well, may I join you?"

"Sure." Pan said with a smile, turning to the boy with the crystal blue eyes. Trunks smiled back and joined Pan on the soft window bench. Neither of them spoke for a while they just let the crackle of the fireplace, and snowfall outside hypnotize them to the beauty of the season. Trunks turned to look at Pan. She was still looking out the window deep in thought, as was he.

_"She looks so beautiful...what am I saying I cant think of her like that. She would never...besideds she's my best friends niece. Though she is so gorgeous." _ Trunks thought as a small smile crept up on his face. He then turned back to look out the window. Pan couldn't believe that she was here, next to Trunks, alone, with no one to bother them. Yet they didn't talk at all_. "Who needs to talk, I'm just happy were alone together, I know he will never love me like I love him."_ Pan turn to look at him now and it looked like he was enjoying the snowfall as much as she was. _"I just wish this could be forever. I wonder what he's thinking about._ _I wonder if he is thinking of me.... what am I saying, all he sees me as is his little sisters. best friend and his best friends niece, nothing more! I wish I could change that... but it's only a wish."_

"Trunks" she broke the silence

"Yes?" he turned to look at her

_S_he was lost in his eyes _'there so blue' _There was a silence.

"Did you want to ask me something Panny?"

"..."She stared at him blankly

_"She looks so cute. I wonder what she was going to say." _

_"_Oh, I forget" she said looking down for a moment before looking back up at him.

Trunks just smiled as he looked in her dark eyes.

She couldn't help but be captivated by his eyes.

Trunks leaned his head forward to kiss her and Pan couldn't help but be caught up in her emotions, she also tilted her head to kiss him. Their lips were centimeters away..

"PAN, were are you?" Bulla called from the other room

_"Ahh why now? Of all times why do you have to call me now?" _Pan thought as she pulled away.

"I'm coming." She said as she looked at Trunks who had also pulled away and got up to leave. Trunks didn't say a word, He simply left.

_"Why did my sister have to call her, I was... she was... What am I thinking? No, she's my best friends niece. She's like a little sister, she's Pan. It's wrong but she was going to... No! I'm just imagining things. I can't let my emotions get in the way. I can't love her I just can't. Did I just say love? Shit."_

Pan got up and went to the other room where every one was. They were all sitting around waiting to open the gifts under the tree.

"Where have you been Pan? We're about to open the gifts, come on." Bulla said pulling her friend to the Christmas Tree. They both sat down next to Marron, who also came to the cabbin.

"Hey Pan where have you been? "Marron asked with a warm joyous voice.

"Around."

"Well everyone it's time, so lets open the gifts." Bulla said with a cheery voice.

Trunks had sat next to Goten and Uub who were also sitting on the floor by the tree.

"I'll go first... I got this for you Trunks" Bulla said as she handed her gift. It was raped in silver wrapping paper with a green bow.

"Thanks" Trunks said as he opened the box to find a Rolex Watch. "Wow thanks Bulla. It's great." Trunks said as he put his new watch on.

The teens spent the next hour like that. Sitting around giving and receiving gifts. They were all around the tree talking and thanking each other. Pan got up to get her-self another hot chocolate.

Pan was putting the marshmallows in when Trunks walked into the kitchen to get some eggnog for him self.

"Pan, thanks for the gift. It's great"

"Your welcome but it's only a tie Trunks. It was no big deal, unlike the necklace you got me."

"Don't mention it. Its so you can always have a guardian angel around." Trunks looked at Pan and there was a light smile upon her face. She was holding the Angel charm that now hung from the silver chain around her neck.

"...Even when I'm not there." Trunks said with a low voice and turned around to leave. Pan's head shot up at his last words. Even though it was barely audible, she had heard it.

She put her mug down and followed him into the living room but just as they both walked in Bulla gave a like screech."Look who's under the mistletoe!" Bulla said pointing towered Trunks and Pan who were coming in from the kitchen. Pan looked up to see it was true. She and Trunks were both under the mistletoe. Trunks turned to face her and smiling he bent his head down and leaned into kiss her..."Pan."

"Yes?" Pan answered looking up at him only centimeters apart.

"Pan… Pan wake up, Pan its been two hours, it's time to bake the cookies. Pan "

"Huh?"

"Pan wake up dear you must have fallen asleep when you came up. Come down were going to bake the cookies remember?"

"Yea I'm coming." Videl shut the door and went down stairs as Pan rubbed her eyes and stretched. "It was all a dream." She said in a sad voice and got up and looked out her window, it was still snowing. She smiled at that and went downstairs to finish making the cookies with her mom.

_______________________

**AN: **This story was originally written December of 2004 and I found it as I was going through my old laptop and I though I should upload most of my old stories...sorry if they are not great, and the grammar is bad. I don't have a Beta reader. But I do hope you will leave a review for this. Amd who know I might upload the other chapters that I have written for this story.

**ORIGINALLY AN:**

So what did you guys think of chapter one? I was really in the mood for a Christmas Story in a long time but it wasn't December so I wasn't really in the spirit. Then in cooking class we were making sugar cookies and I was like It's Dec so let me start a new story. Well I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me. thanks.12/18/04

PS. Also I have a Sugar Cookie recipe if you want to try the ones that I made in class four years ago :)

PSS. And even though it's late, I wish that everyone had a great Holiday, and if I don't updatesoon, I wish you all a Happy New Year as well. May you be safe and spend it with your loved ones. -TurCha

_The Recipe_

1 1/2 cups sugar  
2/3 cup shortening or butter*  
2 eggs  
2 tablespoons milk  
1 teaspoon vanilla extract  
3 1/4 cups flour  
2 1/2 teaspoons baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt

_Early in the day or the day before:  
In a large bowl cream the shortening and the sugar. Add the eggs, extract, and milk. _

_In a medium bowl mix the dry ingredients with a wire whisk. Add the dry ingredients to the large bowl. _

_Mix with mixer until well combined. With hands, shape dough into a ball. _

_Wrap with plastic wrap and refrigerate for 2 to 3 hours. _

_Preheat oven to 400 degrees F. Lightly grease cookie sheets. Roll** half or 1/3 dough at a time, keep the rest refrigerated. _

_For crisp cookies, roll dough, paper-thin. For softer cookies, roll 1/8 " to 1/4" thick. _


	2. Chapter 2

~ Whats a Party with out a Surprise or Two~

AN: Once again this is a very old story that I found on my laptop, it was original written in the winter of 2004. So the grammar, sucks I admit my writing...it's not all that great. But if you read my work, thank you, and if you leave me a review thank you times ten.

I would like to thank : Trupan for being my first reviewer for this story. Glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you like this chapter as well.

I do not own any of the characters all rights belong to: Akira Toriyama

Enjoy.

It was the night of the Brief's Christmas/Winter Party that they held annually at Capsule Corp.. Bulla couldn't stop talking about ' how much fun it was going to be' and that she had something special up her sleeves.

Pan was in her room putting on the long silver dress that she bought just for this party. Bulla wanted her to look her best for some reason. So Pan went out and bought a new dress just for the occasion. She didn't want it to be short since it was winter, but the dress was a little raveling, in the back atleast. The front was perfect it didn't show cleavage. It was a straight cut that had thin straps the started at her shoulder blade, and then crisscrossed on her back and ended on her lower back, which was open. She put a shall on to cover her back. She was putting her long raven hair up in a bun when her mom came in to see if she could help.

"Oh Pan, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks mom, so do you" Pan turned around to see her mother in a long red dress almost similar to hers' but her mothers wasn't raveling in the back, but more the front. She had a low cut V that showed cleavage but not too much. She did a little spin for her daughter. Pan smiled as she stood up. Pan's hair was finally done it was in a tight bun with loose curls coming down the side of her face and some out of the bun. She also had silver glitter on her hair to match her dress.

"Come on ladies were going to be late for the Party!" Gohan called from the bottom of the steps as the two beautiful women came to the top of the steps. Pan held on to the rail with one hand and held her shall with the other. No need to hold the dress when it has slits in it to make it easier to walk in. Videl was next as she came down in her red dress. She walked slowly, unlike Pan she only had one slit and it was in the back not the on the sides like her daughters to make the walking easy.

"You two look gorgeous."

"Thanks dad" Pan said as she rapped her shall around her to keep her warm.

"Thank you honey" Videl said as she kissed her husband and they grabbed their coats and all walked out the door.

"Bulma aren't Gohans' going to come?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah they were going to come, but I'm not sure what's taking them."

"That idiot brat of Kakorotts probably lost his way like his father did."

"Hey, I still found my way here."

"Yeah, after an hour of flying in circles, you idiot"

"Vegeta don't call Goku an idiot, it's not nice. Besides it's the holidays, try to be nice for once" Bulma scolded her husband before turning back to Krillin. "And don't worry about it Krillin they'll be her soon" Bulma said just as the door bell rang.

"See I told you"

"I'll get it" Bulla said as she put her eggnog down and got up to get the door.

"Hey, Merry Christmas you guys; come on in, we were just talking about you."

"Merry Christmas to you too Bulla" Videl said as she walked into the house with Gohan linked in her right arm.

"Oh my god Pan you look great in that dress."

"Thanks, you look great too"

"Well come on in the party is inside."

They all walked to the living room to see that Bulma was talking with 18 and Chi Chi. Krillin was talking with Goku while Vegeta was standing around and cracking on Goku once in a while. Piccolo was just standing in the corner. Goten and Marron was talking to Tien and Lunch by the tree. Yamcha, Chotsu, Pulra and Rochi were all taking about the usual, girls. Videl went and joined the ladies, as Gohan went to talk to Piccolo. Bulla and Pan joined Goten, Marron, Tien, and Lunch by the tree.

"Hey, Panny you made it."

"Yea uncle Goten we made it. So how are you guys?"

"I'm good." Marron said

"We're good" Tien and Lunch both said. "Well were going talk to Yamcha for a while. Have fun you guys"

"Thanks, you too." The four said.

"So Marron where is Uub?" Bulla asked

"He's with his family, he couldn't come this year.

"Oh, when will he be back?"

"Hopefully for the New Years he will, but I'm not sure. All I know is that he will be spending Christmas with his family."

"So what have you been up to Panny?" Goten asked.

"Nothing, you know just the usual, going to school."

"So any new boyfriends?"

"…" She stayed silent for a moment. "Not at the moment… how's Paris?"

"Oh she went to the Alps with Peter for Christmas."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they broke up." Marron said in a light voice

"When did you guys break up?" Pan asked a little upset she brought it up.

"Its' been a while. We decided it was for the best, but were still friends."

"Sorry about that, But its good to know your still friends."

"Yeah its cool."

"Well what about you Bulla? Any new boys we should know about?"

"No Goten, no new-" Bulla heard something drop before she could finish her sentence.

"What's going on? Bulla said as she pushed through the crowd. It was Rochi on the floor and Chi Chi holding a frying pan. Pan and Goten also made their way threw the crowd to see what was going on. "Grandma?" Pan said

"Mom?" Goten said as he stood next to Pan.

"What's going on Chi-Chi?" Goku asked

"Rochi tried to kiss me under the mistletoe! So I hit him!" every one started to laugh. It was the funniest picture ever. An un-conches Rochi and an angry Wife/Mother/Grandmother, it was pretty funny. Yamcha and Tien helped Rochi off the floor and on to the couch.

"Here this will help calm your nerves" Bulma said as she handed Chi-Chi a glass of wine.

"Thanks" Chi-Chi said as she gulped the wine down like it was a shot.

"Chi-Chi, Honey…"

"What?! Goku go get me another drink!"

"Honey I think you had to much."

" I'll tell you when I had to much, Now go get me more."

"I think my mom has had one to many drinks over the past half hour." Goten said as he took a sip of his eggnog.

"Yea Grandma looks trashed."

"It's not like Chi-Chi to drink." Marron said backing up the other two.

"I think Rochi really mess her up" Bulla said with a giggle.

"I think I should bring Chi-Chi home." Goku said to Bulma

"Yeah I think it's a good idea."

"Come on Chi-Chi, it's time we go home." Goku said as she picked up his wife and walked to the door. "But I don't wanna go home." Chi-Chi wined in a child like tone.

"See you later Goku." Bulma said as she closed the door behind them.

"Bulla so where is this great surprise that you couldn't stop talking about yesterday?"

"Oh it's coming."

"What's she talking about Pan?" Goten asked apparently lost.

"Bulla said that this Christmas she was going to make it great, and that she had a surprise." Pan replied

"Oh, so what's the great surprise besides seeing my mom drunk, and her knocking Rochi out."

Pan laughed lightly, as did Marron.

"Ha ha… but I'm still not telling." Bulla said as she turned around and gave a light giggle. Bulla stared walking to the kitchen. Bulla looked out the kitchen window to make sure that her big/great surprise would be here soon. Bulla walked back to the group to hear them laughing about something.

"What's so funny?" Bulla said as she stood next to Goten.

"Oh Uncle Goten was telling us about the Christmas when we were like 3 and he was 4 and Trunks was 5, and how that winter we had another Christmas party here and how Krillin dressed up as Santa."

"Oh I remember that one. Goten and my brother tried to catch "Santa" that year so they could ask for as much gift as possible."

"Yeah but me and your bother did a good job at it too."

"Yeah, we caught him that year didn't we." Said a voice from the door way.

"Trunks buddy." Goten as he walked to the door to greet his friend.

"Hey Goten." They both hugged and patted each other's backs.

"It's been a long time Trunks."

"Yeah it has."

"Is… Trunks the.... surprise?" Panny asked Bulla in a week voice.

"Yeah" Bulla said in a cheery voice and walked up to her brother with Marron.

"Hey Trunks it's been a long time." Marron said as she gave Trunks a hug.

"Yeah it has Marron."

"Hey no hug for your little sis?" Bulla said as she opened her arms for a hug.

"Come here" Trunks said as she hugged his little sister.

"Hey, where is little Panny? It's been so long since I've seen that little brat"

"Well Trunks my niece isn't that little any more…" Goten said as he went and held Pan's hand and led her back to the group.

Pan was still a little in shock from the surprise, but she walked slowly as her uncle guided her threw crowed of people to the group.

"This..." Goten stared as she looked at Trunks to see he was staring at Pan with hungry eyes..

"Goten I aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady. Trunks said not once removing his eyes from her. The two girls giggled in the background lightly.

"As I was saying this young lady is my… little Panny (Niece)."

Trunks cleared his throat "Hey Panny. You know I was joking I knew it was you." he said as he looked at her up and down once more.

'_Sure you did..._' she also looked him over. "Welcome home Trunks." Pan said as she stood across form him and gave a not so nice glare.

"Panny… you look great." _Wow when did she grow so much? _Trunks though to himself.

"Thanks." Pan said as another guest approached her for the party, John.

"Panny! Hey." Said the male voice. Pan turned around to see who was calling her.

"John, what a surprise I didn't know you would be here. I though you and your family were going away for the Holidays."

"We were but my dad got a call and they needed him down here at the Capsule Corp Lab, so we stayed." John said.

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry, John this is, My uncle Goten, our friend Marron Chestnut, Mrs. Briefs daughter who you know Bulla, and her older brother Trunks Briefs. Everyone this is John Andrews. His father is a scientist that works for Capsule Cop Labs."

"Nice to meet you John." Everyone said.

"Nice to meet you too." John said.

"So John your father works for our labs, what is his current project?" Trunks asked. He wanted to know more about this kid.

"Well right now he is trying to work a formula that will help enhance time travel and while slowing down the process while you're there."

"Very interesting, so what was the problem that they had to call him down so he would have to cancel his trip."

"Well they were supposedly going to run a test to make sure every thing was working properly, but when they tried the machine wouldn't slow the time process down but actually speed it up. So they had to start the formula from scratch."

"Couldn't the Corporation wait till after your father came back?" Bulla asked

"No, they needed it done before then New Year so they could start their research in the first month."

"Oh, so you had to cancel your trip so it would reach deadline." Goten said.

"That's right, so enough about science. What are you all doing?"

"Well I just flew in from England." Trunk said "I was there for college but I'm home for break, thanks to my little sister."

"Yeah, I made him come." Bulla said

Music started in the background and people on the other side of the room where dancing.

"Excuse me, but Bulla may I have this dance?" Goten said as took her hand.

"Sure." She excepted as she let him take her to the dance floor.

"Well Pan it was great talking to you again, but I have to go." John said excusing himself "And it was a pleasure to have met you all." He said to Trunks and Marron.

"Hey, Pan."

"Yes Marron?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Yamcha a bit, but i'll catch you later. See ya Trunks."

"Bye Marron, So Pan. Pan?" _"Where did she go?"_

"_Omg I have to get out of here." _Pan though as she was making her way to the back door.

"Panny..." Trunks called out as she spotted her heading to the back door.

"_Why is he calling me?" _Pan turned around to see Trunks making his way to where she was.

"Yes Trunks?"

"What? Are you mad at me?"

"No what makes you say that"

"Oh I don't know, you leaving."

"I was going to get a drink." She lied

"The kitchen is the other way."

"Well I was going to get some fresh air first."

"Oh, well may I join you?"

"Sure, I guess." _Why is he asking me, it's his house._

They both walked to the sun room. Trunks slid the glass door open for her as she walked into the room of glass.

"Who knew the night could be so beautiful." Pan said as she looked out to see snow start to fall slowly.

"This is just about the closest you can get to outside with out being there."

"And with out being as cold." Pan said as she rubbed her arms indicating that she was still cold even though she wasn't outside in the snow. Trunks walked up behind her taking off his coat and putting it over her shoulders.

"There you go." he said stepping back. A small thanks was heard. She stepped away and leaned agents the glass and watching the snow fall outside.

"Panny, what's the mater?" Trunks asked as he watched her walk way from him.

"Nothing, its' just…" she trailed off.

"Just what Panny? You can tell me anything."

"I know Trunks, I'm just not feeling well. That's why I wanted some fresh air."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks Trunks."

"Anytime." He said giving one of his famous white smiles. She turned around to look out again.

Trunks walked up to her side and they both stood there in silence looked at the falling snow.

Chapter End

Original AN:

(Ok Note I know there in a 'sun room' how are they getting fresh air. Shut up I know but I like the glass idea so work with me here)

[and for that end scene, insert a slow song in the background (it makes it more romantic)]

Options:

Ai no Uta- Every Little Thing

Every Heart- BoA

Let it snow- various artist

Affections touching across time-Kaoru Wada

(or a song of your choosing)

What did you guys think of this chap. please review and tell me what you think I'll even take flames. (Not my fav. thing to get but its apart of writing.) Well hope to have the next chapter up soon, But don't kill me if I don't..

New AN: Well I pretty much said it all..hope you leave a review...no flames disregard what i said..flames are not appreciated, constructive criticizem is however. Once again keep in mind this was writen back in 2004/2005 my grammer sucked and i still don't have a bata reader. So please leave me a review and I might upload the other chapters that i acctually still have on my old laptop. Ja ne -TurCha


End file.
